


What Will I Do When She's Gone

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peggy dies and it's kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve deals with Peggy's death, with a little help from Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will I Do When She's Gone

Steve stretched and he reached down to where he'd discarded his jeans on the floor. He frowned as the annoying song from his 'chorus girl' days played. His phone was ringing and he answered it groggily. "Hello?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Steven Rogers?" Someone's voice crackled through the phone.

"Speaking," Steve said and stifled a yawn.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early but you were on the contact list for a Margaret Carter." Steve sat up, suddenly alert. "I'm sorry to inform you but she passed away this morning."

Steve's stomach dropped and he ran a hand over his face. "Thank you," he said, a lump forming in his throat. "Good-bye." He said and hung up, dropping the phone into his lap. Steve pulled the sheets away and pulled on the discarded jeans from the floor.

"Hey," someone mumbled from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry babe. I just, uh, I just need some air," Steve said and pressed a kiss to the top of the other's head. "Just go back to sleep Tony."

Tony propped himself up, hair sticking up wildly, as he squinted to look at his boyfriend. "You sure you're okay?" He asked sleepily and noticed the way Steve kept looking at the door, like he wanted to bolt and run.

"Yeah," Steve said but his voice cracked.

"Sit down. Tell me," Tony patted the spot next to him. "What's up Steve?"

Steve slumped down and he sighed. "It's... it's Peggy. She... died this morning."

"Oh." Tony said and he chewed his lip. "I'm sorry Steve. I know how much she meant to you."

"Yeah," Steve said hoarsely and he stared at his hands.

"You okay?"

"No..." Steve said and rubbed at his eyes. He leaned into Tony's shoulder and buried his face in the other's neck.

Tony rubbed Steve's back and waited for him to calm down a little. "Steve?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Do you want to be alone for a while?"

"No. I want you to stay." Steve held onto Tony's hand desperately.

"Then I'll stay," Tony said and kissed the side of Steve's head before ducking down to pepper kisses along his face. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Tony."

.....

Steve curled up tighter and pulled the sheets over his head. Tony was down in the workshop and he felt completely, suffocatingly, alone. He poked his head out and thought for a moment. "JARVIS?" Steve asked tentatively.

"Yes Captain Rogers?"

"Can you play _Fly Me To The Moon_?" Steve paused. "Please."

"Of course Captain." The song filtered into the room softly and Steve just curled into himself, legs to his chest, and eyes screwed shut tightly. This was the song he would have had the band play if he and Peggy had gotten that dance.

He forced down tears and when the door opened he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Mute," Tony said and Steve stayed buried in the covers until Tony peeled them away. "Hey. Can I come in?" Steve shrugged as Tony slid in next to him.

"I never told you but..." Tony pushed hair out of Steve's eyes. "I've met Peggy. Aunt Peggy." Tony smiled. Steve just blinked, listening. "Her and dad were close, you were probably the only reason for that, and she was the most remarkable woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Steve nodded and Tony started blabbering to fill the silence. "I mean, Dad told me about this one time she slugged him, right in the face. All because he'd lied to her."

"Sounds like her," Steve said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Aunt Peggy was a spitfire." Tony poked at Steve's cheek. "I got you to smile. That's the first in days."

Steve nodded and he curled his face into Tony's neck. "Yeah. It is."

"Why don't we go out? Nothing fancy. Maybe a burger, or even just a walk. You can take a shower, get into some clean clothes, it'll be fun."

"Alright."

"She wouldn't want you to mope."

"I know."

"Well then," Tony said and pushed him playfully.

"Alright, I'm going." Steve slipped out of bed and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll be here."

"That was supposed to be an invitation," Steve said with a wry grin.

"I'm coming!" Tony said and scrambled after him.


End file.
